Our Love is Unending
by dreamer one
Summary: Episode fix for Unending, or simply another way of looking at what was going on for Sam. Major spoilers for Unending. SamJack ship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Episode fix for the finale of Stargate SG1. Based on my reading of spoilers for the final episode and the lack of SJ ship. Major spoilers for Unending. If you don't want to be spoiled turn back now!

Please excuse my obvious ignorance of the intricacies of "time dilation bubbles". I've never claimed to be a physicist.

This story is my little break from Perfect Light.

* * *

OUR LOVE IS UNENDING

Twenty years.

It's been twenty years since this unending nightmare started. Twenty years since my tinkering with good enough caused a time dilation bubble that's stranded SG1 onboard the Odyssey for the foreseeable future.

It shouldn't be so bad. After all, I'm stuck here with some of my best friends in the world, people I care about and people who care about me.

Still I feel so totally alone.

Every minute of every day, I miss you.

My husband, the one I'd waited for so long, I miss you with all my heart.

I'm becoming an old woman. I'd hoped to grow old with you, but my own mistakes have made that impossible.

After years of waiting, we finally came together after dad's death. We married almost a year before this final trip. Continuing in our respective jobs, hoping as always to save the world, we spent precious weekends together and not much else. And now, now, I have only my memories.

For all my knowledge, I have no idea what this time is like for you. Are you growing old as I am? Do you know what's happened to me, to us? Or have only a few days passed for you? Do you still think I'm coming home? Are you looking for me? Or have you given up hope?

Oh my darling, if only you were here with me!

For the first year, I held onto hope that I could get us out of this, that somehow the Asgard technology we had access to would hold the answers and break us free. But it wasn't that easy. On the first anniversary of the accident I took my rings off the chain I wore around my neck and started to wear them openly for everyone to see. And I cried.

The others saw the beautiful rings, tokens of our lifelong commitment, and they knew. They knew with very few words the real source of my despair and longing. They realized that even their undying friendship would never fill the emptiness I felt inside without you.

And that's when I started writing these letters. Every night, before I went to sleep, I'd write you about my day. Mostly I wrote love letters, putting to paper the words I longed to say aloud to you. Other days, I'd write my words of loss and heartache, hoping somehow you could hear and comfort me across time and space.

Around that one year mark, the pictures came out into the open as well. Why did we ever think it was so important to keep our relationship secret from our good friends? How I wish now they could have been with us at the wedding. If they had been, we could share those memories now and maybe I wouldn't feel quite so alone.

Anyway, I'm so glad I thought to bring the pictures with me on this trip. They're simple things really, only snapshots, but they're all I have. And as time inexorably passes, they guarantee I'll never forget your face. Two small pictures, one of you alone, looking impossibly handsome, your face the picture of gentle strength, the other a wedding picture of the two of us, with blissful smiles of a time long ago.

Oh Jack!

Sometimes if I close my eyes, even now, I can imagine you're here. I can feel your arms wrapped tightly around me. I have to be content with the memory of that feeling; in my healthier moments I'm eternally grateful for that much and so very grateful for the time we did have together. At other times, I fear I'll lose my mind altogether if I can never be with you again.

Well, on a brighter note, Thor left us some pretty nifty gizmos, Jack. It's like Star Trek, you'd love it. Remember the molecular synthesizers, the ones that could duplicate any kind of matter on demand so long as the specifications were on file? Well Thor gave us one of those before he left and we've made good use of it.

I synthesized a cello. Yes, me and a musical instrument. The last time I played anything was during forced piano lessons as a teenager. But I needed something. It's like I'm in captivity here. Learning to play became my challenge. God knows I've had limitless time. Remember the days you and I would sit and listen to your music? I think it grew on me. Believe it or not I can play some of your classical favorites now. I think I'm actually pretty good. Maybe someday you'll hear me. Maybe you have, in your dreams. I can hope.

Anyway, I feel closer to you when I'm playing.

Love, always,

Sam

OoOoOo

A/N: If you're interested, I could be persuaded to pen a fluffy happy ending to make up for the overwhelming angst! Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning Again

_Anyway, I feel closer to you when I'm playing._

_Love, always,_

_Sam

* * *

BEGINNING AGAIN_

Jack laid down the creased, time-worn letter. It had been painstakingly written by his beloved in a time she barely remembered, a time he'd never known.

Sam lay sleeping next to him on the couch, cuddled up against his side, a look of peaceful bliss on her beautiful features. He'd barely had the chance to worry about her in the few days she'd spent a lifetime without him.

He didn't know if he could have survived it.

Sam had come home from the base a little over an hour ago. Confused, exhausted and somewhat off balance, she'd told Jack about a mission that wasn't quite right. The team had completed a harrowing trip aboard the Odyssey during which all communications had been cut off. Then, in the twinkling of an eye, they were back where they'd started, hard pressed to explain what had happened. Time was out of order, missing, in the minds of the crew, on the computer records and at the SGC. Sam was worried, but even she couldn't divine what had actually taken place.

The letter Jack just finished reading seemed to be the only clue as to what had happened aboard the Odyssey. He doubted Sam even knew she had it. She'd come home from the SGC, stripped off the clothing she'd worn and thrown it in a heap on the floor before running to the shower. He'd picked up her jacket and this single letter had fallen out of the pocket. If he interpreted it correctly, it was one of many his wife had written to him over a period of years, years she no longer remembered.

How long had she been alone?

As Jack watched her, wondering what had actually happened, Sam stirred slightly and opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of his eyes on her.

"Hi, handsome," she said. "This is such a nice way to wake up."

Jack smiled and captured her lips for a loving kiss he wished would never end. For her part, Sam wanted nothing more at that moment than to stay wrapped in her husband's arms. She wasn't sure why, but it felt as though they'd been apart much longer than the five days of the mission. So when Jack pulled back to look in her eyes, Sam moaned her protest.

"Hey," she said. "I was enjoying that."

"Me too," he answered. "I just wanted to tell you something. I'm coming with you."

"Coming with me where?" Sam asked, suddenly confused.

"To Atlantis," he said simply.

"Really?" Sam asked, her eyes registering her surprise. She'd been recruited by Dr. Weir recently and after much discussion with Homeworld Security and General Landry, her transfer had been approved. She was scheduled to depart for a six month re-assignment in less than two months.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Since this," Jack said, handing her the letter she couldn't recall writing.

"What is it?" Sam asked, seeing the serious look in her husband's eyes.

"It's the reason I'm coming with you," he said simply.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this short follow-up. Remember two things in reviewing – I haven't actually seen the episode yet and I'm no physicist!

I like this particular AU because, for the life of me, I can't imagine Sam leaving Jack behind when she goes off to Atlantis next year!

Please review.


End file.
